MixTape
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Connected one-shots set to the 30kisses community themes. Not in any sort of chronological or numerical order. Olette associates all of her memories with certain songs. She calls this cd "Zane". ZaneOlette. RyoOlette. Pillowshipping.
1. She Loves Me

Title: She Loves Me

Fandom: Yugioh GX

Theme: #17; Orange (color)

Pairing: Pillowshipping Zane/Olette

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Olette)

/Her love could never grow sour.

It grows more pure with every hour.

I never wanted anything like that from her./

--_She Loves Me_ by Descendants

--

It was the flash of orange -that eye-searing color which drew your gaze even as you wished it wouldn't- which first alerted him to the girl's presence.

Every outfit she wore had a dash of that garish color in it. It was _her _color, the color she loved the most. He was the only one who knew the reasoning behind this declaration. He knew that she wore orange because it drew people's attention, because it made it that much harder for people to pretend she didn't exist. Because she hated, more than anything else, to be ignored.

"What do you want?" He asked, head tilted up as if he were addressing the sky.

He knew the exact moment she stepped out from her hiding place -thanks once again to that obnoxious color- and only his own stubbornness -and the satisfaction he got out of knowing that this would be the one thing that would hurt her the most- kept him from looking directly at the girl.

"I want you to stay," the girl told him. "But then, you've never cared about what I thought before, so why should now be any different?"

He turned his back on her -hoping to further the girl's irritation, and knowing that it would work- before deigning to give her a reply..

"You're right," he told her. "I _don't_ care what you think, and never have. Yet, here you are. So, I ask you once again, what do you want?"

"I needed to tell you something before you go," she explained. He could tell she was crying. It was there in the slight warble of her voice. "It won't mean anything to you, of course. I just wanted you to know."

He tilted his head slightly, indicating that he was listening though he still refused to look at the garishly dressed female. He heard her step forward, felt two arms wrap around him from behind as she leaned fully into his back, and he found himself staring -not at the orange sleeves of her hooded sweatshirt- at the bracelet she wore on her right wrist.

Little, blue, glass beads all strung together around her wrist. The bracelet was too big and constantly threatened to fall off, but she insisted on wearing it everyday since the day he had first given it to her.

_Because_ he had given it to her.

"I love you," Olette Pearson stated. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

She let go. She walked past him. She walked away. She didn't look back.

He watched that garish orange sweater until it and the girl wearing it were long gone.

And of all the colors in the world, Hell Kaiser Ryo Marufuji knew that orange would always be the one he hated most.

Because it would always remind him of her.


	2. See You Again

Title: See You Again?

Fandom: Yugioh GX

Theme: #30; Hug!

Pairing: Pillowshipping Zane/Olette

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Olette)

/The last time I freaked out

I just kept looking down.

I st-st-stutter

when you ask me

what I'm thinkin bout./

--See You Again. Miley Cyrus.

--

It was a rather unorthodox way to meet somebody, Ryo would later recall. He stared down at the top of the girl's head, wondering if maybe he was supposed to be hugging her back, or something. He didn't _think _he knew the cranberry-haired female, but he had been mistaken before.

The girl's hands moved slightly and she drew back to look up at him curiously. Grey eyes widened considerably as she let out a shriek and quickly removed herself from his person. Ryo had half a mind to pull her back, but he steadily squashed that particular notion.

"Oh my God!" She stammered, and suddenly Ryo was very thankful for English class. "I am SO sorry!" The girl paused, before blushing deeply. "Oh shit. How do you say "sorry" in japanese? Uh..." Her face screwed up in concetration as she bowed slightly. "Goh-mein niss-eye."

"Acually, it's Gomennaisai," Ryo corrected. "But it's quite alright." Relief was clearly visible on the girl's face as she stepped back toward him, taking his hands.

"You speak English!" She exclaimed, looking like she might cry from joy. "I love you! Will you marry me?"

Ryo stared at the girl for a beat. "What?"

"S-sorry..." she stuttered the word, almost fudging the pronunciation again, as she blushed again. "I was just really excited..and I...I'll just be going now..." She started to back away and ran into someone. "Ah! Sorry!" By now the girl was beginning to resemble a tomato.

"It's ok," Ryo called after her. "I'm used to it!" A pang of sadness went through him as he remembered how Fubuki used to surprise tackle him all the time before his dissapearance.

She smiled and threw him a wave, calling "See you later!" over her shoulder as she ran away. Ryo watched her go with a small smile, and tried to recreate the warm feeling he had gotten in the five seconds of contact before she had realized she was hugging the wrong person.

(It's different when a girl does it though,) he mused, before turning and continuing down the hall.


	3. Sorry

Title: Sorry

Fandom: Yugioh GX

Theme: #18; the wrong words

Pairing: Pillowshipping Zane/Olette

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Olette)

/I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue.

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.

And I know, I can't take em back.../

--_Sorry_ by Buckcherry.

--

"I'm sorry," he said.

Olette clenched her hands together. Cool grey eyes stared blankly down at them and refused to acknowledge the presence of the man beside her. Hair that was normally held up in pigtails now hung loosely around her face like a curtain.

Footsteps could be heard as he walked away, but still she didn't look up. The door swished open and slid closed behind him, but Olette never looked up from the bandaged hands clenched in her lap.

A few minutes of silence passed. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall, the beeping of various heart monitors, and Olette's crying.

"Me too," she whispered.


End file.
